twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey
light blue|relatives = Night Shade (adoptive father) Blossom (biological mother)|timezone = CST}} Background Found His egg was abandoned in the badlands by his biological mother Blossom, while she was leaving The Badlands hive, very far from the Changeling hive where it was found by two unicorn scientists who took the egg home with them and began to raise the young nymph and gave him the name Joey. When he was found he was given brain surgery by his adoptive parents which made his parents able to teach him how to talk, crawl, read and write He was never able to learn or use magic due to a disorder that he was born with, and could not be fixed with the surgery and is deeply ashamed by that Journey to The Badlands Hive Not long after he was found by his parents they vanished mysteriously and no one knew where they went, however Joey continued to live in the same house alone until one day he left Canterlot to embark on a personal journey to seek out other Changelings After a long journey he came across the reformed hive in the badlands where he met Night Shade who brought him into the hive and they became friends, which would later contribute to Joey's dream of joining the honor guards. He was eventually brought to the caretaker gardens by Sunset Gleam Temporary Leave Joey was taken alongside Sunset Gleam when she left to start her own hive in The Foal Mountains. Joey originally was enthusiastic about the new hive but eventually found the new hive to be lonely and was taken back to the badlands hive Adoption Later after he returned he reunited with Night Shade who adopted him and offered to train him in guarding, However Joey has grown more interest in alchemy Abilities Intelligence Due to brain surgery he received after hatching he became smart for his age, quickly learning how to read and write. Magic Joey is unable to use magic due to a disorder he gained due to his egg being left out in the cold too long Alchemy Joey inherited alchemy skills from his biological mother and he is able to easily brew potions. Personality Although he is a nice changeling he is very shy and somewhat insecure for various reasons, mainly due to him being unsure about his own future or his talents, as he believes he has none. He has a rather large appetite, while definitely not as large as that of a full grown stallion it is still quite large for his age Joey has a speech impediment which causes his R's and L's to sound like W's and he does get very annoyed when he has to repeat himself Friends and Family members Roxas Roxas is the chef of the hive, he often times enjoys playing with him. Lila Love Lila Love was originally Joey's caretaker, he doesn't see her much anymore but still cares for her Sunset Gleam Sunset originally was a changeling that Joey looked up to but then later became his second caretaker, he originally joined her when she started a new hive but left after he realized how lonely he felt, now he doesn't see her too much. Sky Shade Sky is the hive's doctor, he looks up to her and thinks highly of her even if she's not around much Night Shade Night is Joey's adopted father and a changeling honor guard. He is the first changeling Joey met after he went to the hive and he continues to look up to him as they play Category:OCs Category:Stallions Category:Changeling